Maud Pie (odcinek)/Transkrypt
:Applejack: Czy któraś z was, dziewczyny, widziała od wczoraj Pinkie Pie? :Reszta głównych bohaterek: zaprzecza :Rainbow Dash: Ach, ciekawe, co to za ważna sprawa, że musiałyśmy się spotkać tak wcześnie. Celestia jeszcze nawet nie podniosła słońca! :koguta :Twilight Sparkle: Oby nie była chora. puka :Pinkie Pie: drzwi Jak dobrze, że jesteście! Nie ma czasu do stracenia! :Rarity: Woo! :Fluttershy: Och... :Rainbow Dash: Hej! :Pinkie Pie: Uważajcie! :Twilight Sparkle: A co to jest? :Pinkie Pie: Moja siostra Maud dzisiaj przyjeżdża i chcę żebyście spróbowały nowych cukierków kryształków! :Applejack: Uch, chętnie ci pomożemy, Pinkie Pie, ale wydaje mi się, że tych cukierków jest strasznie dużo. :Rarity: Nawet jak na ciebie. :Pinkie Pie: Być może tak ociupineczkę przesadziłam. uśmiech :http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_theme_song piosenka tytułowa :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Maud Pie :Pinkie Pie: Jesteście gotowe na dokładkę? :Rainbow Dash: jęczy Zęby mnie bolą. :Fluttershy: jęczy :Applejack: Myślę, że mamy już dość, ale nie powinnaś już iść na stację, żeby odebrać swoją siostrę? :Pinkie Pie: Spróbowałyście tylko połowę smaków! Wybierzmy najlepsze, żebym zdążyła dorobić, zanim ona przyjedzie! pożera kupę cukierków :Twilight Sparkle: Maud to twoja siostra. Cukierki na pewno będą jej smakować i jestem pewna, że ich wystarczy. Ona przyjeżdża tylko na tydzień. :Pinkie Pie: Och, to nie tylko dla Maud, głuptasie. Zrobiłam cukierki dla wszystkich! :Reszta: jęczy :Pinkie Pie: To jest taka wyjątkowo ważna, superspecjalna tradycja, którą tylko najbliżsi i najlepsi przyjaciele mogą dzielić! Będziemy razem robić nasze cukierkowe naszyjniki przyjaźni! radośnie To wszystko się zaczęło, gdy Maud i ja byłyśmy źrebakami na kamiennej farmie. Nauczyła mnie robić cukierki według starej receptury, która zawiera tajemny składnik – szepcząc kamienie! normalnie Pokazała mi, jak je nawlekać i robić naszyjniki. Potem się nimi wymieniałyśmy. Maud i ja wysyłamy sobie naszyjniki, odkąd zamieszkałam w Ponyville. To taki zwyczaj na znak przyjaźni. chichocze :Applejack: Oo, jaka piękna tradycja. :Rainbow Dash: Chwileczkę, ten sekretny składnik to kamienie!? :Pinkie Pie: Tak, ale to specjalny rodzaj kamieni, które odkryła Maud. :Fluttershy: O, a co to są za kamienie? :Pinkie Pie: Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, szepcząc bo to jest nasz sekret. normalnie Za tydzień Maud wyjeżdża robić końtorat z kamieniologii i to może być nasze ostatnie spotkanie na bardzo długi czas. Tak się cieszę, że ją poznacie! Wiem, że moje najlepsze przyjaciółki z Ponyville i moja najlepsza siostra zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! I możemy wspólnie z nią zrobić cukierkowe naszyjniki przyjaźni! Ona wyraża się przez modę, tak jak Rarity, i lubi czytać książki, całkiem jak Twilight, i jest szczera, kocha przyrodę, lubi sport, i… no… i jest ekstra! :Rarity: wysiłkiem Tak, wydaje się wspaniała, ale pewnie się zmartwi, kiedy wysiądzie z pociągu, a ciebie nie będzie. :Pinkie Pie: Bardzo możliwe. wzdycha Muszę po nią lecieć! :Tanka buczy :Winona: szczeka :Fluttershy: Mam nadzieję, że Maud ma apetyt. :Applejack: Jeszcze nie spotkałam kucyka, który by nie lubił jabłkowych muffinek Babci Smith. :Rarity: Och, jestem zła! Nie mogłam dziś znaleźć żadnego odpowiedniego stroju! :Rainbow Dash: Nie sądzę, że ona będzie zwracać uwagę na stroje. Po co się przejmujesz? :Rarity: Przejmuję się, bo bardzo trudno będzie pokazać Maud, że my, kucyki z Ponyville, świetnie znamy się na modzie, skoro najbardziej modny kucyk nie może ogarnąć kapelusza, żeby się nie rozpadał! :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że wszystkie przejmujemy się wizytą Maud, w końcu to siostra Pinkie Pie i to normalne, że Pinkie chce, żebyśmy się polubiły. Wspólne robienie tych cukierkowych naszyjników jest dla niej naprawdę bardzo ważne. Jestem pewna, że wszystko się ułoży. :Pinkie Pie: Jesteeeśmy! :Twilight Sparkle: A gdzie Maud? :Pinkie Pie: Już tu idzie! :pauza :Rainbow Dash: Ee, jesteś pewna? :Pinkie Pie: Ona nie jest tak szybka jak ja. Dałam jej Gummy'iego na wypadek, gdyby zabłądziła. :pauza :w oddali :Rainbow Dash: szepcząc Czy ona w ogóle się rusza? :Pinkie Pie: Tu jesteśmy, Maud! :Maud Pie: wącha Hm. To osadowa. :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :Maud Pie: To jest skała osadowa. :pauza :Twilight Sparkle: To… naprawdę fascynujące. Prawda, dziewczyny? Cieszymy się, że przyjechałaś do nas przed twoją wyprawą. Pinkie Pie dużo nam o tobie opowiadała. Jestem Twilight, a to są Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Rarity. :Fluttershy: Bardzo miło nam cię poznać. :Applejack: Będziesz się świetnie bawić! :pauza :Rarity: Pinkie Pie mówiła, że interesujesz się modą. :Maud Pie: Lubię wyrażać siebie przez moje ubrania. :Rarity: A, a co mówi ta zachwycająca sukienka, którą masz na sobie? :Maud Pie: Ona nie mówi. To sukienka. :Rarity: O, tak, o-oczywiście, hh, ja chciałam tylko, yy, no tak, no tak, sukienki nic nie mówią, no… :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: Ee, poznaj też Winonę, Sowicjusza,sic Tanka, Opalasic i Angela. Pinkie Pie mówiła, że też masz zwierzaczka. :Maud Pie: Mam go w kieszeni. :Fluttershy: Oo, musi być malutki. Czy to jest myszka? Albo mały ptaszek? Tresowany motylek? :Maud Pie: To jest kamień. Ma na imię Głaz. :Pinkie Pie: To będzie nasz najfajniejszy, najzabawniejszy tydzień w życiu! Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy będziecie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! :Reszta głównych bohaterek: się śmieje :Applejack: Maud? Może spróbujesz słynnych jabłkowych muffinków mojej Babci Smith? :Maud Pie: wącha :Applejack: O, ee, to nie jest, ee… :Maud Pie: przeżuwa pełnymi ustami Chrupiące. :Pinkie Pie: przeżuwa pełnymi ustami Maud ma rację! One są chrupiące! Mniam! :Rainbow Dash: To… Pinkie Pie mówiła, że lubisz gry. :Maud Pie: Głaz i ja czasem gramy w taką grę „Kamuflaż”. To trochę jak w chowanego, ale o wiele większy czad. :pauza :Rainbow Dash: Ee-kstra. :Twilight Sparkle: Macie coś? :Fluttershy: Żałuję, że nie spędziłam więcej czasu z Głazem, bo tak szczerze, to nawet nie pamiętam, jak on wyglądał. :Applejack: To jest jak szukanie kamyka w stogu siana. :Rarity: Chyba raczej w stogu kamieni. :Applejack: Nie utrudniaj tego jeszcze bardziej. :Rarity: Och, poddaję się! To jest niemożliwe! :Twilight Sparkle: Zrobimy przykrość Maud, jeśli przestaniemy grać. Poza tym, patrz, jak Pinkie Pie świetnie się bawi. :Pinkie Pie: Czy to ten? Czy to ten? Czy to ten? Czy to ten? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze chwileczkę, dobra? :Reszta: się zgadza :Maud Pie: Znalazłam. :Pinkie Pie: Oho! Gdzie on był? :Maud Pie: Ukrywał się w mojej kieszeni. :Rainbow Dash: Bez przesady! :Tanka skrzypi :Fluttershy: Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale musimy zabrać zwierzaki do domu. Robi się już późno, a one miały intensywny dzień. :Pinkie Pie: Maud i ja też już pójdziemy. Musimy spróbować cukierków, z których zrobimy nasze… naszyjniki przyjaciółek! Oj tak! :Applejack: Ona jest… inna, niż się spodziewałam. :Rainbow Dash: Cały dzień grzebałyśmy w piachu, a ona trzymała kamień w swojej kieszeni!? :Fluttershy: Ale z drugiej strony Głaz był bardzo milusi. :Rainbow Dash: To jest kamień! :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchajcie. Maud na pewno miała tremę przed spotkaniem z nami. :Applejack: Może zachowywała się trochę dziwnie, bo jest nieśmiała czy coś. :Twilight Sparkle: No właśnie. Mogła się czuć onieśmielona, poznając nas wszystkie na raz. Zwłaszcza, że my jesteśmy takie zżyte ze sobą. :Reszta: przytakuje :Twilight Sparkle: Może jeśli spędzimy z nią trochę czasu sam na sam, to lepiej ją poznamy? A potem będziemy robić te naszyjniki przyjaźni razem z siostrami. :Rarity: Od czego zaczniemy? Wybrałam parę materiałów i będzie fajnie, jeśli… :Pinkie Pie: Wybieraj, wybieraj, wybieraj! :Rarity: O-oczywiście, jeśli nie możesz się zdecydować, to z przyjemnością podpowiem. :Maud Pie: Podoba mi się ten. :Rarity: się Pinkie Pie nie powiedziała, że jesteś taka zabawna! :Maud Pie: Co masz na myśli? :Rarity: Oo, cóż, bo wiesz… Chodzi o to, że to jest ściereczka… i… b-bardzo pasuje do koloru twojej sierści. Myślę, że za pomocą czarów zmienię ją w coś wspaniałego. :Pinkie Pie: Rarity i moja siostra wspólnie pracują, żeby uszyć jakiś fajny ciuszek. To jest mój najlepszy dzień w życiu! :Rarity: Jeśli chcesz, to zszyję te szmatki i zrobię coś pod twój gust. :Maud Pie: Nie, dzięki. To mi wystarczy. :Pinkie Pie: Prawda, że Maud robi super szaliczki? :Rarity: Jasne. :Koliber: ćwierka :Fluttershy: Aa, witaj, koliberku. Ja też bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę. :Koliber: ćwierka :Pinkie Pie: Co on mówi? :Fluttershy: Przywitał się i również się cieszy, że nas widzi. :Pinkie Pie: Też bym chciała mówić po kolibrzemu. Hamm! Ham-m-m-m-m, mam! :Fluttershy: Maud Te pająki żyją tylko w Ponyville. I chociaż wyglądają trochę przerażająco, to są bardzo milutkie i odstraszają inne, bardziej niebezpieczne owady. :Maud Pie: Ja patrzyłam na kamień. :Fluttershy: Och. :Pinkie Pie: Wielkie dzięki, Fluttershy! Zastanów się nad tym, jakiego smaku chcesz użyć do swojego naszyjnika przyjaźni! :Fluttershy: O rajciu! Nie jestem pewna, czy to jest przyjaźń. :Pinkie Pie: Maud to mól książkowy. Uwielbia poezję! :Twilight Sparkle: Mam wiele książek z poezją. Czytałaś może „Tentet”? Albo „Kwiat Jabłoni”? :Maud Pie: Wolę czytać swoją własną poezję. :Twilight Sparkle: To może mi powiesz jakiś wiersz? :Maud Pie: odchrząkuje ::Kamień. ::Jesteś kamieniem. ::Szary. ::Jesteś szary. ::Tak jak kamień, ::Którym jesteś. ::Kamień. :Napisałam tego setki. :Pinkie Pie: Jest bardzo twórcza! :Maud Pie: A następny jest o kamieniach. Wszystkie są o kamieniach. ::Skały; to moje skały. ::Osadowe; tak mnie osadzają. ::Gładkie kamienie lubią spać w ziemi. ::Odcienie brązu i szarości :Applejack: No i jak ci idzie obieranie jabłek na kompot? :Maud Pie: Wydaje mi się, że skończyłam. :Applejack: Oo, tak, masz bardzo interesującą metodę. się śmieje :Maud Pie: Mam obrać kolejne? :Applejack: Nie! Znaczy, nie, jestem pewna, że już nam wystarczy jabłek. :Pinkie Pie: wącha Możemy spróbować? :Applejack: Jasne, czemu nie. :Pinkie Pie: łapczywie Wow! To najlepszy kompot z jabłek, jaki piłam! :Applejack: A co ty sądzisz, Maud? :Maud Pie: sączy Smakuje jak jabłka. :Pinkie Pie: Mówiłam, że jest superszczera. Tak, jak ty! :Applejack: niepewnie No, normalnie bliźniaczki. chichocze :Rainbow Dash: stęka :uderzenie :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Spróbuj rzucić dalej! Łoaa! :eksplozja :plusk :Pinkie Pie: To było niesamowite! :Rainbow Dash: Ło! Jak to zrobiłaś? :Maud Pie: Rzuciłam. :Rainbow Dash: To… tę rundę wygrałaś, Maud. :Maud Pie: Mnie nie interesują… zawody. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: Super, już jesteście! Maud poszła po kamienie, więc to najlepszy moment, żebyśmy wszystko przygotowały do robienia naszyjników przyjaźni. :pauza :Pinkie Pie: Coś nie tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz, nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry moment na robienie tych naszyjników przyjaźni. :Pinkie Pie: Dlaczego? :Twilight Sparkle: A… :Rarity: Cóż, skarbie, widzisz… :Fluttershy: To naprawdę miłe, że chcesz się z nami podzielić swoim rytuałem, ale… yyy… :Pinkie Pie: podekscytowana Ale co? :Applejack: wzdycha Prawdę mówiąc, wszystkie bardzo się starałyśmy, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z Maud, ale… cóż… może niektórzy nie zaprzyjaźniają się tak, jak inni. :Reszta: przytakuje :Applejack: Nie czułybyśmy się w porządku, robiąc coś, co jest symbolem przyjaźni, jeśli… no… jej nie ma. :Pinkie Pie: jej oklapuje Och. Rozumiem. Gdybyście mnie potrzebowały, to będę w domu zastanawiać się, co zrobić z taką ilością kryształkowych cukierków. :zamykają się :Rarity: Czuję się strasznie. Przeokropnie. :Fluttershy: Może powinnyśmy udawać, że przyjaźnimy się z Maud? :Twilight Sparkle: Gdybyśmy nie powiedziały Pinkie Pie, że nie udało nam się zaprzyjaźnić z jej siostrą, to Maud by powiedziała. :Rainbow Dash: Może. Ale kto to wie? Ten kucyk jest dla mnie zagadką tak niezgłębioną jak jakaś magma. :Rarity: Masz na myśli „jak jakaś enigma”? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, chodzi o magmę. Z tego są skały. Zapytaj mnie, skąd ja to wiem. :pukanie :Pinkie Pie: Wpadłam na pomysł, co trzeba zrobić, żebyśmy wszystkie się zintegrowały! :Pinkie Pie: Nazwałam to „Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twilight-Apple-Flutter-Maud Frajda”! pisk :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: Połączyłam nasze zainteresowania na jednym placu zabaw, gdzie możemy bawić się razem i dzięki temu możemy nareszcie zbliżyć się do siebie; jako najlepsze przyjaciółki! To dla was. :Rainbow Dash: Powtarzam: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: Dobra, to najpierw ja wam pokażę! Patrzcie! Tu jest mus jabłkowy dla Applejack. Ładne szmatki dla Rarity. Coś do czytania dla Twilight. Zajęcie dla Fluttershy. :ryczy :Pinkie Pie: Babeczki dla Pinkie. gryzie I tor przeszkód dla Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, co to jest?! :Pinkie Pie: To kamienna zjeżdżalnia! Dla Maud. Najpierw się wspinasz, potem zjeżdżasz. :Applejack: Mam jakieś złe przeczucia w tej sprawie. :Pinkie Pie: chichocze Oo? stęka :zaczynają się zsuwać :Rarity: krzyczy :Fluttershy: O, rajusiu! :Pinkie Pie: stęka :Applejack: Uważaj! :Pinkie Pie: Hę? krzyczy :młota pneumatycznego :Reszta: z ulgą :Rainbow Dash: Co? Co? Jak? :Maud Pie: Pinkie Pie, coś ty wymyśliła? :Pinkie Pie: Chyba nic mądrego. :Maud Pie: Wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo ważne, aby twoje przyjaciółki stały się moimi, ale myślę, że to nam się nie uda. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócę na kamienną farmę i tam spędzę resztę tygodnia. Miło było mi was poznać. Cieszę się, że Pinkie Pie ma dobre przyjaciółki. :Pinkie Pie: Ale… nawet nie zdążyłyśmy zrobić naszych naszyjników przyjaźni! Czekaj, Maud, jadę z tobą! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Maud już wyjeżdża. :Rarity: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że prawie straciłyśmy Pinkie przez tę niedorzeczną zjeżdżalnię. :Fluttershy: Całe szczęście, że Maud zdążyła ją uratować. :Rainbow Dash: Widziałyście, jaka ona była szybka? :Rarity: I jak skruszyła tę wielką skałę na pył? Na nici i igły, jak ona to zrobiła?! :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie była w tarapatach. Maud góry by dla niej przeniosła, gdyby musiała. :Twilight Sparkle: To jest to! Nareszcie zrozumiałam, co my wszystkie mamy wspólnego z Maud! To coś, co może być warte ważnego, superwyjątkowego rytuału, który mogą wykonać tylko najbliższe i najlepsiejsze przyjaciółki. :sapie :Maud Pie: Dzięki, że jedziesz ze mną. Nie wiem, na jak długo wyjadę na moje badania kamieni. Cieszę się, że uda nam się spędzić trochę czasu razem. :Pinkie Pie: Ja też. Przykro mi, że tak wszystkich zmuszałam do zaprzyjaźniania się. Ja tylko chciałam, żeby one poznały moją wspaniałą starszą siostrę. :Pinkie Pie: Co wy tu robicie? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, przepraszamy, że sprawiłyśmy ci przykrość, nie zaprzyjaźniając się z Maud. I Maud, przepraszamy, że przez nas postanowiłaś wcześniej wyjechać z Ponyville, żeby nie ranić uczuć Pinkie. :Reszta: przytakuje :Applejack: Widziałyśmy, ile siostra dla ciebie znaczy. Dałaś czadu. :Twilight Sparkle: Szczęście naszej przyjaciółki jest ważne dla nas, jak i dla ciebie. Przepraszamy, że tego nie widziałyśmy. To, co nas wszystkie łączy i tworzy między nami specjalną więź, to to, że wszystkie kochamy Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Oo, weź! :Twilight Sparkle: To jest naprawdę fajny powód do przyjaźni, moim zdaniem. Co ty na to, Maud? :Maud Pie: Jasne. :pauza :Pinkie Pie: Co jest? :Rarity: Wybacz, kochana, ale myślałyśmy, że ona odniesie się do tego z większym entuzjazmem. :Pinkie Pie: Czy ty tego nie widzisz?! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam jej tak podekscytowanej! :Maud Pie: Być może zauważyłyście, że ja nie okazuję swoich uczuć w taki sam sposób, jak to robi moja siostra. :Rainbow Dash: Aa, już wiemy. I całkowicie to akceptujemy. :Reszta: przytakuje :sapie :Twilight Sparkle: Maud, zanim wyjedziesz, chcemy ci coś podarować, żebyś nie zapomniała o swoich przyjaciółkach z Ponyville. :Maud Pie: Dziękuję. :Pinkie Pie: Tylko nie zjedz wszystkich cukierków od razu! liże :Twilight Sparkle: To te naszyjniki, które Pinkie ci wysłała? :Maud Pie: Mm-hm. :Twilight Sparkle: I jeszcze nie zjadłaś żadnego z nich? :Maud Pie: Nie przepadam za cukierkami, ale kocham Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: je :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Maud Pie Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu